We Are Pirates
by Legacy009
Summary: My own Oc's test runs. I'm still working on backgrounds and developing the actual story. So to do that, I sometimes write a small story or one-shot with my OC to get a better grip on their character. One piece. Pirate Lives. Might have some Cameos or other big name crew, Dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

Black boots stamped down on the pavement, carrying their owner farther and farther from the small group of pirates. "Quick enough to get away, but not fast enough to draw attention" The words echoed in her mind. Those words were joined by the sound of the bag of coins slung over her back, hung low by a drawstring, so anyone searching the heads of the crowd wouldn't see it. "HEY! WHERE IS IT?!" The shouting in the distance was her signal to start finding a way out of the crowd before they pinned her and came running. Her eyes narrowed under her hat, Forest green eyes jumping left and right to find an alley opening, or an open window. "THERE! IN THE RED FEDORA AND BLACK TRENCH, THEY'VE GOT THE CAPTAINS BAG! GET 'EM!" '_Damn_.' Her eyes widened, and she grabbed the bag tighter, then darted down the street, shoving people and dodging others. With so many people's heads turning, and her constant dodging behind someone she's moved, they just barely kept track of her. She swiftly tilted her head still moving, catching site of a man running with his sword out, she looked to her left, and saw a small shop. Throwing off the cape, she lightly dropped the red fedora on top of the large straw-hat of a fisherman heading down the road. Then she ran to the open window and jumped, tucking her legs up and holding the bag to her chest. *THUMP* She rolled and crashed into a manikin holding a few necklaces, and cloth's which fell over her head. Tossing them off, she jumped up, making sure to avoid standing in front of the window. Her eyes landed on a large dresser to the back of the small room. The door knob started to turn, followed by small giggles and another woman talking. The woman both stopped laughing and looked up… the manikin had been knocked over, and some cloth's had fallen. "Those darn pigeons have been at it again Melody! Look, now they've flown in and trashed our things." "Don't worry Kim, I'm sure it was just the wind, we've had quite a breeze this week..." Ava tuned the other girls out for the moment, and tucked her foot in closer to her crouched position behind the dresser. She put her ear to the wall, listening to two men fighting outside. "…Told you, you've got the wrong guy! I don't have any bags! You pirates are all crazy, now get lost!" "Better listen to the man. You scallywags can walk around free in this town for all we care, but if I see ya' touch just one civilian, I'll shoot ya' myself!" After some more shouting, she heard an order called out, most likely for the pirates. "Tch…LET'S GO MEN! WE'LL FIND THE CAPTAIN! HE'LL MAKE THAT LAD PAY!" She smirked to herself, standing up twirling a necklace of pearls on one finger that had fallen on her earlier. Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, and tossing the necklace back on the manikin she lightly opened the door and peeked out, searching for an exit. Poking her head out, she saw a long counter filled with jewelry, and lots of circular stands with clothes standing around the store. Seeing no-one around, she darted over to behind the desk. She peeked out, then quickly jerked back and pressed herself against the counter under the top rim. A woman walked by, holding a mountain of dresses, without noticing anything. Ava quickly darted to a dress stand, then another, and some more until she was just one stand from the door. Ducking and running to the last one, she saw s pair of shoes walking out from around it, so she jumped inside the rack. Moving her left foot back, she accidently kicked a small sewing needle ball, which rolled to another dress on a rack far away, with some bells attached, and they chimed loudly. Both women turned to the noise, the one next to Ava speaking mere inches away from her '"Melody...what was that?" "I don't know, I didn't see anyone come in earlier..." As they walked closer to the dress on the other end of the store they heard the bell on the door chime, and saw it slowly closing. Everything was silent for a few moments as they just stared at it….. "Those damn pigeons!"


	2. Chapter 2

The pirates ran madly from one end of the ship to the next, swords out, slingshots drawn, and curses flying. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! SHOOT! AHH WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" "NAMI, SHADDUP ALREADY WILL YA!" A fist over the head to the swordsman almost fazed him long enough to miss the incoming cannonball, before he deflected it away with a swipe of his katana. A figure stood at the top of the merry in the crow's nest, leaning back against the mast. Her eyes followed the pirate's movements, some fighting themselves instead of the oncoming fire. She smirked in amusement, and called down to them. "INCOMING, LEFT TO PORT!" All the heads snapped to the left, except for Usopp who was looking around terrified at the new voice. The main fighters rushed over to see a few marines' ships that had somehow snuck up on them while they were fighting… Themselves. A barricade of at least ten cannonballs was heading straight for the ship. "GYAH!" Sanji used a spinning kick to send Zoro flying towards four cannonballs on the left, and Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon to deflect five cannonballs on the right. The last one was heading straight in Usopp's direction, who was stuck in fear with a single digit pointed at the monstrosity. Sanji rushed in and kicked it back at the ships, just in time before it exploded. With one last glare, he and the rest turned back to the crow's nest, where he heard faint clapping coming from. The wind blew the mysterious guests white hair, and she tilted her head slightly with a smile. Leaning back with her arms crossed, she started the conversation. "Not bad. You guys seem like grand liner's… Now I've got a favor to ask." Zoro raised an eyebrow at this. "You show up all the sudden and want a FAVOR from US?" "Well I _did_ just save all of your guy's lives back there." Nami Jumped in. "When?! When you _ pointed out _the cannonballs, oh yeah, thanks!" Gia rolled her eyes, and muttered to herself while pushing off the mast "Excuses, excuses…" She jumped up and flipped, landing on the deck on one knee and a hand palm down on the deck. Then she stood up and pulled a poster out from her coat. "Any of you seen this guy recently?" Scanning each face and finding confusion, she wiggled the poster a little to bring their attention back. "… Who's, Crocodile?" Asked Luffy. Gia frowned and put the poster away. "Never mind then, guess I'll just be..." A crash to the right side of the ship almost knocked each member onboard over, some hopping to another foot to keep their grounding. "Gia-Chan! No worries, I'll protect you! After all, an angel such as you must be in dire danger all the time! Don't fret, I'm here now!" "Put a cap on it, cook.." "What was that, you half-ass swordsman?" Ignoring the fighting duo, she turned to the remaining three. The Orange haired girl.. _Nami, was it? _And the one with a long nosed jumped after being caught staring at her. Then she spoke up to Luffy, who seemed unfazed. " I take it your captain- she glanced up at the flag, than back at the one atop his head – So, going to take care of that?" She jerked her head to the incoming cannonballs. "Shishishi. You come into our home and don't even offer to help? After all, you DID ask us a favor. "Her eyes sharpened and narrowed slightly on him. _Trying to coax me into a fight? Heh, this one's smarter than he looks. Fine then.._ She smiled lightly and walked to the end of the ship, catching everyone's attention as she did. Pulling out a slingshot and some small red balls from her pouch, she pulled back her arm and closed one eye for concentration. Usopp perked up at seeing somebody with a common fighting style, but fought down his inner fan girl to see what would happen. She let go and three small balls flew off directly for the five ships sitting close together. All at once, screams and flames filled the air. Pieces of ships flew up and straw hat member's jaws dropped. Lowering her arm, she pocketed the slingshot and turned back around. "WH…where did you get an explosive like that!?" She smiled at the red head, a hand jiggling the remaining stolen 'Buggy Balls' in her pocket. Then she slipped it out and wiggled her fingers. " …. A pirates Five finger discount sister."


	3. Chapter 3

The pirate half dragged the other to the cell, blood dripped and left a trail to the cell opening. Then he threw her down, smirking as she slid and hit the wall. Breathing heavy, Ava fidgeted slightly to lay on her side instead of giving her back to her captor. "Now don't go anywhere sweetie, we'll deal with you all later." Then he laughed and walked away. ".. Hey, you alive over there?" Ava turned her head sideways to look up upside down at two other pirates in chains as well. She blinked. "Your straw hats? I'm fine…any of you have devil fruit powers?" Past Zoro, Robin spoke up. "Yes, I have the Hana Hana no Mi. I can grow hands or arms or limbs on myself on other surfaces." " Oi oi, don't you think we shouldn't be telling random strangers the details of our abilities?" Zoro tried to half whisper to Robin, who only smiled at him mysteriously. He sighed and gave up. "So, why do you need to know if we have powers or not? Planning a jail break? Count me in, these chains are annoying." He shuffled his chain for emphasis, obviously not noticing Ava currently had more chains restricting little to all movement on her. "…What's the limit of your powers, Ms. Pirate?" "Oi." Zoro had a tick mark on his forehead at being blatantly ignored. " I can't grow past one hundred limbs at once...and Only where I can see." Ava Hummed in thought. Hearing faint voices of some jailors talking around the corner she formed her plan. " … Ok, your chains... are they?" Robin smiled a little, "…Sea-stone." A grave glint caught ava's eyes..." Hm." Then she took a deep breath before yelling out. "AYE, WORTHLESS PIRATES!" Both straw hats looked alarmed at her outburst but said nothing. "HEY! HIRED GUNS! YOU TIE US UP AND THINK THAT CAN HOLD US?! YOU PIRATE WANNA-BE'S OBVIOUSLY NEVER DEALT WITH REAL PIRATES BEFORE!" Hearing some yells and curses coming from the other side, along with footsteps Ava smirked. Ignoring Zoro's whispered warnings of her to ' Shut the hell up before it's too late', she waited for a jailor , whom was wearing a certain uniform to indicate him as the boss, to walk up to her cell while another watched by the end of the wall in an angry stance. "Which one of you scums' bein' noisy?" "That'd be me." Once more shushing the pirate's warnings beside her, she whispered back. "Just trust me…. Aye Robin, get ready." Robin tilted her head slightly with a confused expression. "And who _exactly _does the worthless little pirate think she's talking to?! " "You, ugly-face. " Ava smiled up at the man, whose face was slowly turning red. "In fact. You guys can't even be called pirate-wannabe. What, watching the chained up prisoners the only job you were smart enough for?! I bet your boss didn't even teach you how to shut one of us up!" The man's head lowered, and his voice came out laced in anger. "Oh yeah? I'll teach you a lesson little _pirate."_ He opened the cell and stepped past both the glaring pirates towards the youngest, who was smiling up at him. The chains encircled her body, stopping all movement from her arms. Her feet were also chained together by a long chain, not long enough to stop her from walk shortly, but enough to prevent a run. Dragging her out he held her up by the front of her chains in mid-air. "Maybe this'll teach you to shut yer trap!" He took his left fist and punched her across the jaw. Blood flew from her mouth. He punched her again, and again. Ava listened closely to his left pocket side, hearing a small jingle. Finally, after a few more, he lowered her to his face level and asked. "What's wrong? Where'd all that big talk go now that you're getting beat?!" Ava snickered. "Oh, that was it? I was waiting for you to get started." She smirked in the man's face, aware of the pain that movement alone caused. He lost it, punching the girl across the jaw, in the sides, until he finally dropped her to the ground to start kicking. But Ava had found what she was looking for. Lifting one leg up to block his foot, she used the other to kick the keys in his pocket that had come closer to the top from all his movement enough for her to finally reach them. Using the tip of her boot, she kept it upward and then threw it directly into the cell, landing right next to robin. Both pirates inside eyes widened. Ava screamed to cover up the keys falling jingle, and aimed another kick for the man's face with her now free leg. Hearing a crunch from the man's face, and two deep clicks from inside the cell, Ava took a deep breath and readied her face for the man's incoming punch of fury. "That is IT!" "Yes. That's _quite _enough. _Cies fleur, clutch! "_The man's arms got pulled behind his back, and his neck snapped sideways. Robin and Zoro ran to open the cell, robin taking out the remaining guards who were there to watch or came running at the scream. Zoro ran over to Ava and unlocked her chains. "Heh, nice kick you got in there." Ava's face was pained, but she let out a snicker. "Can you hold out while we make it back to the others?" Ava nodded with closed eyes and worked on steadying her breath. With one last glare to the guard now lying unconscious… or more likely dead, the pirates ran out, Zoro holding Ava on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha-ha...so in chapter 2, Sanji mysteriously knows gia's name…I'll fix that later, sorry guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO DUDES WASSUP. To anyone reading this, I realized Ava isn't really a villain. I'm still working out character backgrounds and stuff, so if she seems darker here, know I'm getting a better grip on her character. I hope to fix everything and make good characters to make a good story.**

It was just turning Evening in Evelyn Island, the sky was tinted blue and the clouds were pure white with purple shadows dancing across. The dock was packed with pirate ships; it seemed this island was very pirate friendly. There was a noticeably lively atmosphere, people walking the streets and laughing as if it were day time. This island was known for being awake at all hours, making it perfect for a certain occupant whom just arrived….

Docked at the end of the pier, a small jet black Waver, custom designed with a lockable bag on the front and extra jet dials attached to the back for Maximum speed without shredding the wood parts to pieces while riding on the water. Black boots clunked heavily onto the wood of the pier, their owner having a small lazy smirk in place and an almost calm stride. If you looked closely of course, you could see the contained excitement. Strapped to the pirate's waist was a small concealed pouch full of throwing knives, at least ten. "Hm, pretty lively place. I almost wish I could stay and relax for a while.." Her eyes glided over to a particularly rowdy looking bar, laughter heard through the walls and down the street. A chuckle escaped her mouth. "Oh well, Mission first. " Her mission was simple enough; find the crew who'd ripped off her Boss's deal, and make 'em pay. They were a small crew, about seven all together, big guys, but weak. That's the words her boss had used to describe them, but then again…It would be just like him to mess with her on purpose, even walk her into a trap. It's something that happened often when she constantly disobeyed orders. Her eyes uncharacteristically narrowed and gained a cold look, brows furrowing. Sometimes…she wished she had someone to trust. Someone who she actually _wanted _to tolerate being around. She froze mid-step, eyes widening. _Don't be a FOOL. You don't live to take orders from ANYONE! Never forget that! _Her small smirk was back, and her posture relaxed as she made her way up to a smaller bar down the corner from the pier. She had on leather fingerless gloves, and she flexed her hand. She was wearing red shorts and a black turtleneck sweater that was slightly baggy. Her hair was down free, swishing in the wind. She stood in front of the half doors, letting anyone from outside peer in through the cracks in the wood and under them. She closed her eyes, feeling adrenalin rush through her veins. Then she flexed her fingers until she heard a small crunch, pushing the doors open with wide palms violently with lidded eyes and a wide smirk, simply striding in like she owned the place.

The bar was filled , but not as rowdy as the one she'd seen earlier. Some tables were empty, but for the most part it was a party. Conversations carried over each other, and some heads turned towards her. She walked straight, right up to the bar, and directly to a waitress who'd been eyeing her since she'd walked in suspiciously. _Doesn't seem anyone recognizes me. Perfect. _Plopping down on the stool and crossing her arms on the counter, the waitress questioned what she wanted to drink. She just waved her hand and said she was waiting for someone. Hesitantly, the woman looked at her from the corner of her eyes before walking away.

Looking at the bottles lining the wall behind the counter, she focused on one particularly reflective one, using it to search the room behind her. Pine green eyes looked left and right for the crew fitting her given description. Tables filled to the left. Half empty tables to the right. A few people walking around directly behind her…. _Bingo. _In the far right corner, exactly seven crew members sat drinking and seemingly celebrating. _Hah, celebrating so soon? _Only just hours before, the crew had crashed in and ruined the trade between two dealers. A very important deal if her boss's anger was anything to go by. She had been sent over immediately, to teach them a lesson about messing with the underground brokers.

No more wasting time. The pirate reached a hand into the hidden pouch beneath the extra fabric of her turtleneck, drawing out a small knife and raising it level, then flicking her wrist quickly right for the glass one of the members of the crew's table held right before their mouth. The shattering was mostly covered by the loud conversations of the bar, but a few turned around to see what the commotion was. Dim lights shadowed confused expressions on each members face at the table. The young pirates smirk stretched to almost painful levels, and she rose abruptly from her seat. Walking quickly toward them, she pulled out two more small knives and threw them to the table's top, embedding them standing on the surface. That gained their attention. She was just beginning starting her show; it was going to be getting good soon enough. Three of the weaker members rose from their chairs, all with leeching grins and drawing weapons, the rest of the crew sat back and relaxed. She gained a maniacal gleam in her eyes. _Oh, you think three is enough to take me down? Now that's insulting, to hell with being merciful. _Two swung at her, one sporting brass knuckles. She ducked the moment they would've made contact, then swept her legs out and tripped them both. Instinctively, she looked upwards before rolling back. The third pirate had brought down a large sword to the ground where she just was. Still on her knee's she looked to her left and saw the first of the two on the floor with her was recovering, and reaching a fist toward her. She jerked backwards, out of reach. Then swiftly she reared back one fist while her other hand went palm first to the ground to hold her steady, then she sent her fist toward the man's nose. Her clutched it and fell to the floor, holding it between bloodied fingers. His friend hadn't missed the loud _crack _when her fist made contact, and jumped up angrily. The young pirate stood slowly, blood dripping slightly from her right hands glove. The swordsman's eyes glanced toward her fist, than back at her angrily. Charging forward, her brought his sword down, surprised when she raised a hand with a small knife, easily holding his sword back. "You're pretty dumb to be messing with the Seven Bandits, our crews as strong as they come. " He struggled with his sword as he talked, his hand shaking slightly as his sword struggled to hold hers back. The young pirates hand didn't even slightly falter. "You don't look so tough, big guy." She drawled in a bored voice, and then quickly glanced around behind the man taking in the area, before turning her eyes back on him. Without breaking eye contact she abruptly stepped back and pulled her knife away, he tumbled forward, and she clasped her hands together, bringing her elbows down on the back of his shoulder hard. He fell to the floor and clutched it in pain. Meanwhile, the other man, brass knuckles, took a fist forward and almost grazed her shoulder. She twisted the knife in her grip, and then dodged another punch before bringing it up right into the man's chest, embedded on the left side. He dropped to the floor, and as he fell she grabbed one of his hands and slid a brass knuckle off out of the other pirates view, pocketing it. By now the bar was paying full attention, some cheering while other tried to blatantly ignore the fight and enjoy themselves. It was common for pirates to fight at all hours in bars anyway; they didn't need to waste their time watching this show. Three more pirates stood angrily, one man stayed sitting. These three dressed just like their fallen comrades, striped pants or shirts, a bandanna on either their head or arm, and the occasional hat. The one sitting had on a trench coat of red and wavy hair underneath a small bandanna. He glared at her from his seat, legs crossed nonchalantly. _Well, I guess he can't be a complete loser, he DID crash that deal. Seems he's the only level-headed one of his crew though..tsk tsk, way to teach your crew discipline. _He spoke up. " Who are you. What do you want from us?" "You ruined a very important trade earlier…I'm not happy about it. I'm here to teach you a lesson about messing with _real _pirates." She smirked smugly at the man, waiting for his crewmembers to snap and attack her carelessly. They looked tempted, but stood rooted in place. Guess she'd just have to push a little harder, no way she was letting the man talk her into some deal for going easy on them. He seemed to realize she was more than capable of taking them out, at least the weaker members. Finally, his lips formed a small smile. "Sorry, but no thanks." That was the Que. The man on the ground, whose nose she'd broken, punched the corner of her face from behind. She braced her neck from snapping, reeling it back to look at the floor. She was dimly aware of the loud "OOH" of the crowd. Heh, she smirked a little. Time to start the show. Turning she caught the man's oncoming fist, and sent one of her own. Directly towards his already broken nose she crashed her hand down hard, sending the man to the floor again, this time in tears. He landed like a pack of bricks onto the other fallen lackey who was starting to push himself up. Both were out cold as their heads collided. The girls speed in attack and recovery was turning out to be her deadliest weapon. Turning back she saw the three remaining pirates stood with murder in their eyes, one's feet actually shaking, using sheer will to keep himself in place until his captain ordered against it. _What a loyal crew. Too bad they can't fight. _The "Captain" as she'd dubbed him, still sat calmly. She could tell he was trying to find a way to finish her off without risking the lives of his remaining men. After all, when she'd killed the first one, she had sealed her fate to him. There was no way they were letting her escape without putting up a bloody fight. She smirked widely. This was almost too easy. She raised a hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. "You have no idea who I am, do you? Hah, wouldn't expect you to, you may have crashed a deal, but your nothing but a bunch of average pirates. You had nothing to do with the underworld; in fact I'm surprised you weren't killed at the scene. "She spoke in a taunting manner, watching the expressions on each of their faces for every word. She needed to find out what exactly she had to say to push them over the edge. She looked the captain dead in the eye, who was slowly looking like he himself had to restrain from throwing a punch. "You seem too smug for a guy who just lost a crewmate, what kind of captain _are you? "_ On the last words, the man closest her twitched, her eyes caught the movement in a split second, and her arm tensed, ready to retaliate his attack. But just as easily, he steadied himself, his eyes resolute. _Heh, damn. These guys are ridiculously loyal. What's the captain got over them? Then again, it looks like I found their weak point. They got angry when I insulted the whole crew, but when I jibe at the CAPTAIN… loyal to the end, huh? _To be honest, she was only baiting the other three because she didn't particularly _want _to fight the captain, not yet anyway. His calm demeanor didn't sit well with her, nobody sat that calmly when the enemy who killed their friend stood before them unless they were absolutely sure of their own strength in taking them down. Also, she just didn't find this guy to be the type to keep a level head in any situation; his reckless crew must have worn off on him some. There was a swordsman. A sniper. And a Bo staff fighter. Their captain's power was unknown. She was willing to bet anything it was a devils fruit though. The time for introductions was over, this was the real fight. All these guys looked stronger than their fallen comrades, angrier too. Their captain sat calmly, and she briefly wandered what it felt like to know your comrades had so much trust in you, that your calm attitude alone was enough to keep them in line. "I'll ask you again, and for the last time….._who are you." _The young pirate considered it, and then answered. "I'll tell you my name if you turn out to be a worthy opponent." Then she raised her fists in a fighting stance. He smirked, and then answered his own retort. "Very well, then as captain of the seven bandits, I Captain Roland sentence you to death." All three bandits moved at once. The sniper turned and flipped a table, crouching low behind it and pulling out his pistol to the side to take aim. The swordsman moved with insane speed and drew his sword which the young pirate barely had time to block with a small knife. The Bo staff fighter had moved into a ready stance and slowly backed away from the two, muscles tensed. She held the knife and forced a small smile to replace the scowl fighting its way onto her face. The swordsman was over double her size, his weight alone was enough to keep her at bay. She absent mindedly wondered if her small knife would break. She really needed to invest in creating a small sea-stone dagger….. The sword in front of her Lashed out, left, right, jabs to her mid-section. She did what she could to hold back the sword but found herself dodging most of the attacks, and then she felt a bullet graze her sweater shoulder. Eyeing the sniper she tried to find the Staff fighter, it seems he'd disappeared from view. Then from the back she felt a presence, trusting her instinct she ducked, and watched a Bo staff fly over her heard, it hit against the sword. She turned in her spot and sent a kick to the staff fighters face, knocking him back but not tumbling. Rolling out of the swords line of aim in the floor, she jumped back up farther behind them, only to feel a bullet embed itself in her left shoulder. _EERM._ She tightened her jaw, and clasped a hand over the wound, feeling blood seep into her fingers and down her arm. The other two bandits gave her no recovery time, and she moved quickly, hoping with luck to dodge anymore cowardly bullets from behind. The swords man and Staff fighter moved as one, each aiming for a different part on her body and pulling back to let the other have full room of attack. She noticed a pattern to the sharpshooters aim. He liked to aim for her head, and she figured that earlier shot was a lucky miss. A small smirk formed on her face. Timing it perfectly, she stood a moment too soon, blocking the oncoming sword with her knife instead of dodging anymore, then she quickly ducked at the last moment, watching as a bullet lodged itself into the other man's skull, the sword fell to the ground and her current knife crumbled, too much strain had been put on it. _That leaves me with five knives left… _Hearing a yell of anger from behind her, more bullets flew, this time much faster and without waiting for openings. The Bo fighter ran toward her with eyes visibly misting with tears. She threw her open palms up to catch the Staff with both hands, pulling him back with her as she fell back on a table, then lifted her feet to his stomach and kicked him off. Twirling the staff behind her over her shoulders, she caught it then brought the hard end down on the man's face, whacking him twice for good measure. It seemed the weak comrades had run out though, because on the third whack the man turned his bloodied face to her, and grabbed the staff, yanking it clean out of her grip. He used both hands to aim a hit to her side, knocking her into a table a few foot away that shattered on impact. While she was down, she felt bullets whiz inches from her face. Her fighting instincts warned her about the Bo fighter before she actually saw him, and she reached for the sword the fallen swordsman had used, holding it up to block his staff. He kicked her in the gut, sending her back some and flat on her back, tightening her stomach in pain with eyes shut. She saw the staff raise above his head, and rolled out of the way to the side, bringing her sword upwards again with the edge facing upwards and both hands steadying it as his staff aimed for her new position. Pushing harder, she got to her feet, and watched as small cracks started to form in the swords edge. Now was her shot, retaliate or have the sword crushed under the man's pressure. She put all her strength into throwing his staff away from her with the blade, then she quickly aimed a stab for her mans chest, a smirk in place as she did.

A hand reached out and held the blade, both strengths evenly matched. Then the hand started to turn red, and a sizzling noise could be heard as the sword started to melt and heat up, before the wooden hilt burst into flames and she quickly dropped it. "That's_ enough." _The captain's voice filled her ears behind her, and she quickly jumped away and turned to face him. The pain of her arm wasn't too strong; the bullet had just barely got into her arm, the very top and not in any vital way that she couldn't still move it. However, the burning pain was something she was used to. Now though, after rolling around on it and smashing through a table, she felt it increase painfully. She feared she wouldn't be able to use it soon; in fact she could no longer move it very well, holding that sword had put too much strain and probably tore through some already damaged muscle. She needed something to stop the bleeding as well. The bar had rapidly emptied the second shots were fired, so she no longer had to worry about people getting in her way. The Captain stood with an angry scowl and murderous eyes. " _I won't allow you to harm another one of my nakama." _He ground out angrily. _"let's_ see you try and stop me, captain!" She grinned, knowing her confidence was turning into a bluff. An injured arm and outnumbered is never good. The staff fighter behind her aimed his weapon for her injured shoulder, knocking down on it hard. Her eyes widened and blood come through her clenched teeth. Now hanging limply, she focused on keeping that arm out of enemy fire. She pulled two small knives and dashed to the other end of the room, dodging bullets that had started to fire again by crouching behind tables and chairs before the staff came crashing down and destroying them faster than she feared she was able to run. Finally, she brought her hand up, relying on her inhuman speed, and threw one knife. It completely sunk in the staff fighter's arm, barely the tip sticking out. He screamed in pain, dropping the staff, and desperately trying to pull the knife out. She reached for the staff quickly, but pulled back when a burning fist came crashing down and setting the wood objects in its way aflame. She got up jumped over the bar counter, hiding low and searching for a glass bottle to use as a weapon. " I ate the heat-heat fruit...A logia power that has kept my crew safe for a long time. _…and now I'm going to use it to avenge THEM, and kill YOU." _He walked around the bar, eyes scanning left and right through the growing fire. He merely tilted his head backwards as a small knife flew inches in front of his face, making a shallow cut across his nose that drew some blood. He scowled. Then he ran at full speed and crashed down his burning fist to the spot she was hiding and destroying the bar-top. She got up and started walking backwards behind the bar as he followed, throwing punches she desperately tried using the leather of her gloves to stop. Had they not been fingerless, she might have even tried to throw a few hits herself. She clenched her teeth. _What am I doing..! Im letting them beat me! No…not yet, I can't let anyone beat! I CANT LOSE YET! _She screamed internally and her eyes hardened. The man got sick of punching only to be dodged or have her gloved hand block with the back. He aimed a sickly sizzling fist for her shoulder, successfully lighting up her sweater and making a tear from heat alone. Her eyes widened and she reached out without thinking to the rack on her side, grabbing a glass bottle and crashing it down on the man's head. He fell back, a little dizzy, and opened his eyes to the young pirate clutching her shoulder, now torn and barely burnt. _That's enough, finish this! _She looked to the rack, noticing the shelves were all connected by a wooden frame, and used her good arm to tear it off the wall, sending five towering rows to the ground and hundreds or bottles and liquids spilling overhead the captain. She hoped over the counter out of harm's way, and smirked. Alcohol. Flammable. Of course he probably wouldn't burst into flames knowing he had the heat fruit, but his crewmembers would. What poetic justice, she thought. _This devils fruit protected them…now I'll use it to avenge them!_ She almost laughed. Also, it coated a majority of the floor he stood on, and a lot splashed over the counter… She looked to her left; the sharpshooter had helped the Bo fighter take the knife out. He couldn't use that arm anymore though, that she made sure of. The flames of the tables pre-lit licked at the air, casting an eerie orange glow over the scene. The sharpshooter took aim, firing at her. She slowly turned back to look at him, the look in her eye making the man's blood go cold. She was done playing with them. They were dealing with an angry Underground Broker, a deadly one. She slowly stalked over, simply side-stepping and dodging incoming bullets. When she was close enough, she grabbed the gun and twirled it, bringing the hard end down on the man's skull and firing once at it. The Staff fighter grabbed her leg, pulling her down with enough force to bruise it. She grits her teeth in pain. Then drew out two throwing knives, embedding one into his other shoulder. His grip tightened on her leg till she heard some crushing noises. She screamed in pain. His nails had also dug into her skin, making long trails of blood cry down her leg. She drew up the last knife, and stabbed in deeply in his right chest side, making his grip go lack. She scrambled up, only to feel a fist send her crashing down. Face-first, she smashed through a chair. Using her remaining strength, she got up, now feeling a bit of nervousness to the screaming pain in her shoulder. It was hindering her movement, she couldn't move it at all, and it was slowing her down with the pain. "Just you and me, huh captain? Got to give you credit, these guys weren't all half bad. "His fist went for her again, but she pushed her legs up with pure will-power, jumping out of the way. She landed next to the fallen Bo fighter, untying the bandana from his head quickly and trickily with one hand, running to the other end of the bar and trying desperately to tie it onto her arm somehow. She pulled the knot with her teeth. She wasn't exactly running, more limping quickly now that she realized it. After jumping up to her feet, her other leg had screamed and almost given up completely, she was amazed it didn't buckle beneath her. She looked over at the captain stalking closer, eyes ablaze with actual smoke. It seems the man couldn't entirely turn into fire, but heat up enough for his body to produce some from the melting and steam of his punches. Glass shards stood out on his body, some protruding from different body parts, blood dripping. His hair, before a dark brown kept neat, was torn and charcoaled on the end, standing at odd ends. She pulled out her last remaining knife, holding it like a life-line. This is how she fought, till the last man standing. Of course she hadn't expected these guys to be strong at all, but it seemed their loyalty fueled her strength. The captain stalked forward, both hands turning red, and from the tears of his jacket she could see his arm blazing too. He yelled once and charged her; she brought up her knife and dug it into one of his fists. He screamed, this time in pain, and brought his other hand up to punch her shoulder, efficiently tearing the one that was more held together and burning her arm. She grit her teeth as her skin started to sizzle and turn colors. She pulled back her fist, using her fingers to pull the glove over them, and punched the man square in the face. Her hand rapidly increased in pain, and she pulled it back screaming, watching as the glove simply disintegrated from the heat and her hand took an almost liquid state at the top skin, shaking it she tried to cool it off. She found a torn cloth on the floor, probably from her earlier fight and probably a piece of one of the bandit's clothes, and rolled her hand in it. She limped forward toward the captain who had fallen back against a table, clutching his face. She needed to get him by the bar counter, as close to the spilled alcohol as possible. He got up suddenly and punched her in the gut, sending her flying directly to it. He stalked over, his jacket half on fire from the burning atmosphere while he seemed unaffected to it. " _You killed majority of my crew!"_ He kicked her in the side, making her grit her teeth as blood leapt out from them. _" and you made a mockery of them!"_ This time his foot was ablaze in heat, and he kicked her already uninjured leg, leaving a large burn. She screamed again, fighting her dizziness and steadying her breath. She forced a taunting smile and wiped the blood from her dipping mouth. She looked up at the man, seeing the exit was only a few long strides behind him, she could make it out. Hiding her hand behind her, she fiddled around in her pouch, now holding two objects instead of one. While stealing the bandana she had also picked up a discarded item from the floor. The man aimed a punch for her face, his fist sizzling dangerously. She quickly pulled out the brass knuckle, satisfied it didn't heat as quickly as the other weapons. The man pulled back in pain then aimed it one last time with all his strength. She put all the strength into this last move. I mean ALL. It was all or nothing. She actually felt herself hoping this move worked. Her burnt palm went flat to the floor, and her expert gymnastics kicked in, lifting her body sideways, bringing her leg up and kicking the man over the counter to fall behind her, her foot hitched onto his jacket, a burnt hole she looped it into. She went over with him, twisting herself as she did to land on her uninjured leg, while the other fell softly on his chest. She pulled the bloodied dagger that was discarded from the Bo fighters arm, and embedded it into the top of his shoulder efficiently pinning him to the floor. He thrashed and screamed, the moist floor making it hard for him to move, the alcohol was sticking to him and burning his wounds, numbing him body and causing pain to flare. For a moment he couldn't move from it all, and she stood quickly noticing he was struggling to flare his body, as he had slowly been as the fight progressed. Her observations were perfect, she knew he'd be delayed in lighting himself to burn the knife out of his body, and in that time she would escape. She then leant close and grabbed his chin forcefully, turning it towards her with a wide grin and murderous eyes staring directly into his. "The next time you hear the name Ava Jazzlin, will be in hell." And then she dropped him, doing what she could to half run half limp out the door as on cue, the building completely lit in flames, the man had activated his fruit without a second thought, rage flowing through him instead of his calm logic. The alcohol was enough to set a small town aflame, let alone a small bar. Without turning she leapt limped to her waver, listening to sirens and screams as the flames roared and licked at the air. The sky was now fully purple and almost black, and the orange flames twirled beautifully while the smoke disappeared in the darkness. The man, even if he could've survived, was no doubt unable to walk out of that scene, even if he COULD still control his power. And his precious crew? Eaten by the flames. She had taken care of them, for good. She twirled a small pendant in her hands, a necklace she had plucked off the captain's neck in a spur of the moment impulse, and examined it. "… One of seven." It was a one with a slash mark and a seven opposite it. She didn't have a clue what it mean, if it meant anything, but kept it none-the-less in her pouch. She'd tossed the Brass Knuckles away earlier, finding their melted edges making them useless. People rushed past her without thought, not even taking in their surroundings as they raced toward the burning building to put it out and see what happened. She made it to her waver, pulling out a small black baby Den-den Mushi. Opening it and using her hand to slowly run through her blood –matted hair, smearing a bit on her face and giving her a maniacal look to go with her lazy smirk that was back in place, although her face held exhaustion. The den-den-mushi sprung to life. Silence followed….Then an odd, almost cheery voice flowed over. "Ah, how did the mission go?" Ava shifted her stance to put less strain on her injured leg before answering, looking toward the ocean in confusion before answering none-the-less. "Dead completely eliminated." There was a thoughtful hum on the other end, before an almost curious inquire was made. "And how did they fare against you?" Ava's eyes narrowed, how did this person know about their strength? It was almost grand-line level, she didn't doubt with a little more discipline that crew could have lasted much longer…._but of course, _THAT wasn't what her broker had told her, the exact opposite in fact. This voice sounded curious, expectant, as if they'd known that. "Heh, for such an idiotic crew, they weren't as bad as they looked. Now being honest…they were nothing." She was tempted to ask where her boss was, and how this man had gotten a hold of her line, but she felt such annoyance at the man for sending her on this mission with false information she couldn't find herself to care if this voice had killed him and taken over his office or not. "_Excellent. Fufufu….We'll be in touch." _She opened her mouth to ask what exactly he meant by that, and who the hell he thought he was that she would bother her time with him. But the line cut, and the snail fell asleep. She just shrugged, taking out her spare clothes from her bag, and a first aid-kit disguised as a simple tattered bag. She pulled some beli from the bag, and put her Black skinny jeans and Dark blue hoodie inside, before tossing it over her shoulder and taking her time in walking slow along the pier, ignoring the raucous going on in the town around her, and walking leisurely to an Inn to apply some much-needed first aid.


End file.
